A Meeting in the Astronomy Tower
by The Chat Marauders
Summary: Harry Potter is obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Absolutely obsessed. One late night, he decides to confront the problem.


AN: This story is created by multiple people. If you notice, parts of the story will have the names of different people starting a new paragraph; Twitch, Talon, Pawler, and Vixen. You can just ignore these, if you wish, as they are only our names as we take credit for our own small bits. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Twitch: High in the Gryffindor tower lied a bespectacled boy around the age of sixteen. He has boyish features, yet feminine ones as well. His face was soft and round around the edges. His hair? Well, it was more than hair. Jet black, it was askew and pointing in all directions. Harry's efforts to calm the mighty beast atop his head died a long time ago. But tonight, Harry had something more on his mind— and it certainly was not his hair. It was a boy. A rather pompous boy, really. He was a lot more than pompous, actually. Prat. Git. Twat. Wanker. Beautiful. Sexy. Yeah. Harry sighed and ended up trying to listen to the continuous snores and quiet breathes of his room mates; the occasional whimper from Ron as well. Trying to distract his thoughts from Malfoy was almost impossible, though.<p>

Sighing again, Harry sat up and swung his legs lazily over the side of his four-poster and rummaged through his giant bag before spotting what he was looking for within its confines. He reached for his map. The map, he reminded himself. Pulling his wand from his bedside table he tapped the old parchment out on his lap.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He muttered.

The parchment sprang to life; dark lines swam across the paper and connected at points and swirls. Harry sighed and took it all in. Slowly, small footprints started to appear in certain spots. Harry's emerald eyes were looking for specific feet, though.

Then he spotted them—the top of the Astronomy Tower, Draco Malfoy. Why he was there? Harry didn't know. At the moment, he didn't really care. His eyes lingered on those two feet before an idea slipped its way into Harry's fogged head.

He glanced at his Invisibility cloak. Should he? No. Yes.

Harry stood up as quietly as possible before he slipped his trainers onto his feet, grimacing slightly as he didn't have socks on. He picked up the light cloak and slung it over his shoulders before popping the hood over his head. He started towards the door then remembered suddenly he should probably bring his wand and the map. Snatching them up, he silently crept from Gryffindor tower. As soon as Harry reached the doors to the Astronomy Tower, he stopped himself. What the fuck was he doing! Harry Potter can't just waltz up behind the fucking Malfoy heir invisible, say hi, and saunter away like nothing happened! Though right after the black haired boy's thoughts stopped, he realized he was at the top of the tower. He held in a silent gasp as he watched Draco lean lazily over the railing and stare out into the glittering sky.

He was beautiful. The moon light bounced off of Draco's features, making him look as if he were a Veela. His hair, oh Merlin, was practically silver. Shining in the moon light, his figure was gracefully drooped over, one arm propped up on the railing as the other held up his pointed chin. The slight breeze ruffled his hair, making it fall in his face occasionally.

Harry's breath hitched—he had to leave. Just then, Draco turned his head. No, no, no, no. Draco can't know about the cloak, can he?

Harry nearly melted on spot as Draco's voice cut the silence.

"Potter?"

Vixen: Harry froze beneath his cloak.

Draco's molten gray eyes stared straight at the invisible boy, calculating for any movement. He shifted as if he'd decided to move towards the stairwell, but then flicked his gaze back to the horizon.

Harry tried to convince himself to leave, but his feet refused to move.

"Why is it that you watch me?" The question was drawled, lazy. If Harry didn't know better, he'd think Draco couldn't care less about the answer.

Ever so slowly, he removed the cloak, cursing the loss of his security blanket as he did. "For the same reason that you let yourself be seen."

Draco tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow to the coy remark.

Typically, Harry stumbled over his own words, but he had taken care to build up his courage for tonight. "Why the astronomy tower?"

Draco slowly unwound himself from his relaxed pose, taking on a stance reminiscent of a snake ready to strike. He slowly prowled over to the black-haired boy, circling behind him to hiss in his ear. "I thought this was the designated spot for a late-night rendezvous." With that, Draco slid his hands up Harry's arms, stopping to grasp his biceps and nip his ear.

Talon: Harry shivered as the platinum-haired boy nibbled gently at his ear. His bright green eyes shooting open at the odd but pleasant sensation.

Draco slowly began to lick and kiss along Harry's jawbone, eliciting a groan.

"Wh-what are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry managed to groan.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter?" The boy sneered, "You're my opposite in every way, you fight me every minute of the day, and I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I think I love you."

Harry's eyes opened even wider at the intense words, his mind struggling to believe the perfect creature before him considered himself worthy of affection. "I-I…" his statement was cut off by Draco's tender lips claiming his own. Before he could respond, a lithe arm snaked around his waist, pressing every inch of his body to the taller boy. They both groaned into the kiss, relishing in the taste of the other.

Harry reached up and laced his fingers into the silver hair of his lover, trying desperately to intensify the kiss. Draco licked insistently at Harry's lips, asking for entrance which Harry obliged, though not without fighting for dominance. For a minute, they struggled to gain the upper hand before the need for oxygen overwhelmed them and they were forced to break for air.

Instead of going back in for another kiss, Harry chose to start at the buttons at Draco's neck, harshly ripping away the small hindrances to gain access to more of the silver-eyed boy's smooth skin. Finally, the shirt was shoved aside and the green-eyed boy attacked the tender flesh with kisses and nips, exploring every single inch.

Pawler: It was Draco's turn to ask, "Potter, what do you think you're doing? You can't."

Harry, of course didn't listen. He instead, ravaged every part of Draco's torso that he could possibly touch.

Grabbing Harry's hips, Draco whispered, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Ever since first year. After McGonagall told us to stop eye fucking each other. I still didn't stop. You were so good. So hard to touch. But now, I have you. I'm not letting you sleep tonight. Or any night that is. You will obey my rules you hear? I'm not into BDSM for no reason. You will feel the pain I felt when I wasn't allowed to touch you." Draco meant to keep his word. Clutching Harry's hips, he glided his fingers onto Harry's torso and ripped off his night shirt to expose Harry's very well chiseled body. Not wanting to delay anything, Draco laid Harry down roughly onto his shirt, pouncing on top of him and smothering him with his lips, forcing his tongue down Harry's throat.

Harry, not used to this kind of attention, almost gagged until Draco started running his hands up and down across Harry's nipples and eventually down to the waistband of his pants. "Are ….are we really going to go there?" Asked Harry shyly, whose voice was shaking with anticipation.

Draco only smirked as he slowly unzipped his own pants and tossed them aside leaving himself in black silk boxers, his package bulging and proud. "See Potter, I'm excited for you, and I think you're excited for me too. Let's find out shall we?" Draco purposely stalled as he brought his fingers to the seam of Harry's pants and brought them down abruptly, leaving Harry in his boxer's as well. Harry's bulge—although significantly smaller than Draco's—was there as well, waiting for Draco's next move. "Oh, see, what did I tell you? Ready to have some fun now?"

Draco ripped off Harry's underpants and dragged his own down as well and set his lips to the perfectly pink and currently wet tip of Harry's dick. Wrapping his mouth around it, he circled the tip with his tongue running it up and down and into a perfect circular motion until Harry was moaning and thrusting his hips up in time. Draco insisted on attempting to look straight into Harry's green eyes with his silver-gray ones with a look that could melt anyone's heart. He continued his ministrations and slowly aroused himself as he watched the scrunched faces Harry made. Draco soon noticed Harry's bucking was becoming irregular and decided it was time to torture him. Lovingly of course.

Draco ran his teeth along the length of Harry's dick and watched as Harry grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and let out a mumble of gibberish. Soon, the Boy who Lived could no longer take it and he came, straight into Ferret Boy's mouth. Ferret Boy swallowed happily, and had a gleeful smirk upon his face.

That is, until Potter got a hold of himself and flipped Draco over, enjoying the scared look in those gray pools. " Are you ready for me now?"

Vixen: Draco growled from his new position.

Somehow, Harry had managed to bend Draco over the railing and pull down his boxers, leaving the blonde boy exposed.

The cold of the marble against his erection made him hiss, whirling to reverse their places. Draco scraped his teeth down Harry's spine before sneering, "I've just given you your release, Potter. Now I'll take mine."

With one smooth thrust, the serpent entered the lion's den. Both boys moaned in pleasure. Even the cold stone he was being repeatedly thrust against could not stop Harry's erection from once again standing tall.

Draco set up a steady rhythm, pumping fast until they were both on the brink, then circling back, waiting to pounce again. His hands soon roamed from where they had been grasping the smaller boy's hips. One danced up Harry's back to tangle in his unruly locks, while the other slid down to provide more friction than the air Harry was currently thrusting.

Their speed and desperation increased as time went on. Neither knew when this opportunity would present itself again and so they tasted as much of the forbidden fruit as possible. They switched positions often. Sometimes, Harry would be bent at the waist, desperately clutching the railing as Draco assaulted him from behind. Other times, he'd be sprawled on his cloak, with the blonde boy using those damn Quidditch muscles to bounce up and down mercilessly. They finally came to an explosive end just before dawn.

The lovers slowly dressed each other and kissed, reluctant to part. Harry gathered the soiled cloak into his arms with a sly grin. They walked together down the spiraled steps, parting with one last set of kisses on the seventh floor landing. Draco watched his love slip into the Gryffindor common room before making his way back down to the dungeons. He smirked. 'Just wait until Potter finds out he took the wrong pants,' He thought to himself. The message hidden in the pocket guaranteed another meeting, soon.


End file.
